


Field of Battle

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (April 2017) [19]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: Nasir greets Agron as he returns from battle.





	Field of Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19 - Battlefield

Nasir heard word that the group had returned after another successful battle.  He climbs off the bed and makes his way out of the room he was now sharing with Agron.  He smiles at the sight of the large man.

 

“You made it back,” Nasir says.

 

Agron beams and walks over.  “As I promised.”  He leans down and kisses Nasir softly.  “How do you feel?”

 

“Better.”  Nasir rests his hand over his wound.  “I hope to be by your side for the next one.”

 

Agron nods as he rests his own hand over Nasir’s.  “I pray for that day.”

 

“Did you slay many Roman’s?”

 

“They will be upon the field of battle from now on.”


End file.
